Sweet Dreams
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero. It couldn't last, could it? Why couldn't it? What was a possible reason for it not too? Why did anything that could be so right end so quickly?


Sweet Dreams

Fiyero slept soundly that night with his arms wound lightly around Elphaba. Elphaba smiled softly as the night moved on slightly. The noises of the outside city travelled slowly in the background. It had become a comforting noise to Elphaba, reminding her that she wasn't alone and that there were others out there, going through life, but Fiyero made that all the more real.

He reminded her that she wasn't a separate entity to the world but just as apart of it as the noises outside her window. She snuggled closer to him, as he breathed lightly. She laughed softly under her breath. She enjoyed being this close to someone. So close that she could hear their heartbeat. She then wondered the last time that had happened, she couldn't remember.

She loved him, this man, that wasn't a doubt but she doubted if they could continue as they were. He was married, he had children, and he had a people to rule. No where in that future could Elphaba see herself. She couldn't see herself in a castle, or bearing children, even if they could be together. She couldn't much hope of this lasting anymore than it already had.

In her own way, she had a future where no one could stay in it for long. It would harm them, the way she lived, they may die. So no one could trust her, for she could leave as easily as a lighted match. One moment she was there, next, gone without a warning. That's how she always was, ever since she'd left school.

She'd grown a little tougher, a little smarter and even more aware. She knew when something wasn't going to work but that didn't mean she didn't want it to.

Fiyero's eyes opened slowly, "You okay?"

His face contorted into worry when her realised she looked as if she could cry but she was smiling so peaceful that it hurt to see.

He wrapped his arms around her gently, "Hey it's okay. I'm here."

Elphaba whispered softly, "I know. That's the problem."

He stared in confusion, unsure of what to say.

Elphaba explained, sadly but calmly, "This won't last between us Yero. For it to we'd have time and that's something we barely have. I'm going to lose you Yero and you'll lose me. Eventually the outside world will close in around us. Which one is unsure but it will eventually, when that happens our world will end and we'll part ways like we did to begin with.

"I love you but that isn't enough. We both have other causes that need us too much for us to be together. Things that we are determined to see through. You have your wife and children, I have my mission. This will end, whether you want it to or not."

He wrapped his arms around her, "But I love you. Isn't that enough? Shouldn't that in itself be enough?"

Elphaba smiled gently, stroking his hair softly, "Yero, my beloved Yero. Life's so much more complicated than that. I can't promise that you'll see me again after tonight or the night after. You must know that you shouldn't look for me for you'll find no trace of me, I promise. You'd best to your family and hold your children and go as you would without me."

He looked away, "That doesn't change my feelings for you. It doesn't change…"

She laughed softly, "It doesn't have to Yero, but you must know that. I love you but not all love will work, even in tragedy it doesn't mean that it wasn't a beautiful tragedy."

He held tight to her that and Elphaba waited until sleep caught a hold of him and slipped out of his arms, she put on her clothes and a nice black jacked. She wrapped a black scarf around her neck that he'd given her. She grabbed for her black umbrella and picked up her already packed trunk. She kissed Yero softly on the forehead.

She smiled softly, "Sweet dreams my beloved Yero."

She moved down the stairs and walked through the city for hours until she came to a coffee shop. She walked in and sat at table asking for a coffee. Just then the door opened with the ring of a light chime of a bell.

There was a sudden gasp and Elphaba looked up and stared for a good many minutes.

There in the doorway, in a ridiculously golden, light pink though beautiful dress was Glinda.

Glinda asked hesitantly, "Elphie?"

Elphaba whispered softly, "Yes it's me Glinda."

Glinda quickly moved forward grabbing the now young women into her arms.

Glinda whispered softly, "I've missed you so Elphaba. You couldn't understand how much?"

Elphaba returned the embrace, "I've missed you too my sweet. I've missed you too."


End file.
